


Dean and Cas vs. The MILF

by Iamala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas vs. Elm Street part 1, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Dean and Cas vs. Elm Street:  It's a sunny summer day when a sleek black car plowing down Elm Street. It stops, just outside of the, until now, empty house across the way. The two men wait patiently for the moving van, believing they are settling down in a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood, but the new arrivals catch the attention of the neighbours, there's the housewife, the conservative couple, the teenager, the old woman, the playboy, the young boy, the newly out man, and the brother ,all who have something to say about this interesting and potentially scandalous situation. </p><p> </p><p> Louise is bored, lonely, and at least 30% plastic. Her new neighbours are interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas vs. The MILF

**Title:** Dean and Cas vs. The MILF  
 **Author:**  [](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bhsbaby**](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/)  
 **Read By:**  [](http://iamala.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iamala.livejournal.com/) **iamala**  
 **Genre:** humour, outside POV, established relationship, domestic  
 **Pairings and Characters:** Dean/Castiel, OMF, OFC  
 **Warnings:** talk of infidelity by OFC  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Length** : 08:12

 **Summary:** Louise is bored, lonely, and at least 30% plastic. Her new neighbours are interesting.

Part one of [Dean and Cas vs, Elm Street](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/1030762.html)

[Text](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/150237.html)  
[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?n13bmdjo7j4jp6p)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfics of the rest of the series shall be added shortly.


End file.
